A Little Help Here?
by xjgege
Summary: Massie goes on a year-long Lent. What does she have to give up, and how will she cope? Sorry for the sucky summary, I promise the writing is better.
1. You've got news

Gawd, why did her parents have to be so stupid? I mean, really what had she done to deserve this type of treatment? She had been a good daughter. Never talked back, always paid attention to curfew. Well except that one time. Or maybe twice. But worst, how was she going to break this to the PC? What if they wanted to kick her out?

-ding-

CLAIRE: Hey, what's wrong?

MASSIE: What?

Then she remembered. The blinds. Mental note: Close blinds when in a bad mood.

MASSIE: Oh umm… 5-way? I have news.

CLAIRE: Lemme get the girls 

For someone who could get deathly annoying at times, Claire could be awfully understanding.

MASSIE: Thanks Kuh-laire.

-I've had a little bit too much…- Massie's phone rang.

"Hey girlz… I've got news."

"Good or bad?" quipped Alicia.

"Bad."

"Dun dun dunnnnn." Claire tried for humor.

Didn't work. "I-I'm not allowed to spend any money for a whole YEAR!"

-gasps-

"But how are you going to get clothes? Your outfits will get all boring! And what about the sleepovers? And the spa days?" worried Alicia.

"All gone… The good news is we still have Isaac."

"But why?" asked Dylan.

"Sorta like a year-long Lent thing. Only I didn't get to pick what to give up." sighed Massie.

"Oh, so you're nawt broke or anything?" Kristen sounded hopeful. "I mean, you could always borrow some of my clothes or-"

"Puh-lease, Kris. So nawt helping. And no, we're not buh-roke. I'm broke. Like you. What am I going to do? I can't wear the same clothes for a year? I'll look like Claire and her major fashion disasters!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Claire and Kristen.

"Well, sorry, but I have problems too, people. Such as, what on earth am I going to do??? I'm going to lose all respect when people find out about this!"

A crafty tone was coming through the line. "Then don't."

"What are you talking about Dyl?"

"Well you know how my mom did this whole recon thing in Canada? And yet nobody knew since her show was still running? You know how she did it? She has a genius techie geek at the studio, so he just fixed it up and made her old shows look like new ones. Take your old clothes and get creative!"

"Genius!" everyone yelled.

"Wow, Dyl. That was an actual coherent thought of yours. But a good idea none the less. Plan mix-and-match begins."

-beep-

Whew. Now it was time for some imagination.


	2. First Day Back

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Clique. But if Lisi is reading this how much would I have to pay? :)**

"Puh-lease, Kris. There is no way you are bailing on the LAST Friday Night sleepover because of HOMEWORK," Massie yelled over the music. The PC was dicing to school, music blasting out the windows.

"But Mass! This project is worth like a gazillion points!" protested Kristen.

"Yeah, and this is our last sleepover for a year!"

"Hey, what if we helped you with your project? Like if you came two hours early I could help you," Claire butted in before a full-blown explosion came. With Massie's stress level reaching its peak point, it wasn't a good time to get on her nerves.

"Oh-kay… I'll be at your house at like 5:00 pm.

"Coolio."

Another major disaster averted. Claire was doing her best to keep Massie in a low-stress environment, but it wasn't working too well. Massie simply attracted stress. _Is this what alphas feel like all the time?_ Claire thought. _It's so stressful._ Then the PC arrived at school.

"Everybody! Walk to _Don't Stop the Music_!" instructed Massie.

-Please don't stop the music, music…-

Everybody stared envyingly as the PC strutted though the halls. Little did they know about Massie's impending disaster.

"Do you think anybody can tell?" whispered Massie.

"Course not. I'm poor and nobody notices," assured Kristen.

Massie's iPhone beeped.  
DERRINGTON: Wassup?

MASSIE: Got news

DERRINGTON: What is it?

MASSIE: Maybe I should tell u in person

DERRINGTON: Fine. At least tell me if it's good or bad.

MASSIE: Bad

DERRINGTON: Must be pretty bad if u hav 2 tell me in person

MASSIE: Meet oak tree, 3:00

-a few hours later-

"Hey." Massie smiled. Gawd, he was so ah-dorable. Then Derrington shook his butt.

"What's the news?" Derrington was smiling, but he had a serious tone.

"I'm broke."

"WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Derrington/Derrick.

"Well, I'm nawt literally broke, just I'm nawt allowed to spend any money for a year. Sorta like Lent…"

"Oh… Is there something else?

"What? Why do you ask?" Massie chewed her nails anxiously.

"Well, for one, you're chewing on your manicure. You never chew on your nails. Second, you have that 'deer in the headlights' look that you never have." Derrington looked worried. "Do you need anything? Maybe I could take you to SOH (Slice of Heaven) or maybe for some fro-yo?"

Massie's lips turned up slightly. "I'm in." Nothing like comfort and a date with a totally ah-dorable guy to brighten her day.

**A/N: Plot ideas, anyone? I'm not that creative. :) Puh-lease review x 10!**


	3. The Last Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique. :(**

**A/N: This is a really sucky chapter. It really is. Also, I have 92 visitors and 4 reviews. 2 of which are from the same person. C'mon people! Review!**

"Kuh-laire and Kuh-ris! Would you puh-lease hurry up? This IS a special occasion," Massie yelled across the yard. It was already 7:15 and Massie had plans for their last sleepover in 7th and most of 8th grade. Finally Massie texted the girls.

MASSIE: Girlz, r u coming?!

CLAIRE: Cominh!

CLAIRE: Oops, coming.

KRISTEN: b rite there. Pool, right?

MASSIE. Yea, hurry up! Leesh and Dyl r getting impatient

CLAIRE: kk

KRISTEN: ok

"Kris, we really should go… I know this is really important and stuff, but come over tomorrow and we can finish up. Massie's about to kill us and her stress level is reaching Mount Everest level… Plus it's PMS season." Claire whispered the last part and grinned.

Kristen giggled. "How do you know that?"

"Trash."

The girls ran out the door in their PJs to the pool.

"Eh. Ma. GAWD!"

The pool was completely transformed. The pool glowed different colors, and five golden fountains each stood at a different colored vanity. Claire's fountain spewed a sparkling light blue, Alicia's spouted a hot pink, Dylan's a fiery orange, Kristen's an emerald green, and Massie's a royal purple. The girls were sitting with their feet in the massagers while Jakkob and his assistants were low/highlighting their hair.

"How-what-what did you DO to this place?"

"It's called a spa, Kuh-laire. Now sit! Your water's getting cold."

"So, girls, pick your food. Chocolate-covered almonds, Chex Mix, fro-yo, jelly beans, or gummi worms. All low fat, of course."

"Gummi worms!"

"Chocolate-covered almonds!"

"Fro-yo times 20!"

"Jelly beans!"

"I guess I get the Chex Mix." (Sorry, I couldn't remember what their signature foods were… I just remembered Claire was gummi worms and Alicia was fro-yo.)

"So, in other news… I've got a plan."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy… It's called writer's block. I have no idea what to write :( Also sorry it's so short . Shout out to maxi 88! Thanks for the tips :) Another shoutout to one of my friends at church, she helped me write the last part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ditto. And you would know what I'm talking about if you've been reading my disclaimers.**

**A/N: I did my best. Don't scream at me.**

"That's brilliant!" squealed Alicia.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" asked Dylan.

"If you all pitch in. It's going to take all of us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kay, girls, we have a mission. We aren't here on a shopping trip; we're here to get what we need. Except Claire and Kris… So basically it's just Leesh and Dyl that are paying. Here are the lists. Now scatter! Kris and Kuh-laire you guys can just look and then call if you find something."

"Wow, Mass, you sure are taking this seriously," commented Claire.

"Kuh-laire, are you rich?" sneered Massie.

"No," mumbled Claire, waiting for a classic comeback.

"Then you wouldn't understand," smirked Massie.

_Weird_, thought Claire_, Massie is kinda losing her touch._

"That wasn't supposed to be a comeback, Kuh-laire. It was a STATEMENT," Massie said, as if she could read Claire's mind.

Claire blushed bright red. "I know," muttered Claire.

"I'm sure you did," snapped Massie sarcastically.

_Gawd_, Massie thought,_ either Claire is so worried she's forgotten how to think or she's just jealous…_

Claire, on the other hand was thinking, "_Geez, Massie must be really stressed. She's never been so mean to me. Well, since I first came here._

Kristen and Claire turned and walked off together. "Hey, are you okay?" Kristen sounded troubled.

"Yea, I don't let her get to me. But what about you? You have that weird tone…"

"What tone?! This is my normal voice!" Kristen sounded hysterical.

"Kris! Kris, calm down. Tell me what's up," soothed Claire.

"I really shouldn't… Layne will kill me." Kristen slapped her hand over her mouth, wincing at the thought of Layne. **(A/N: I'll explain later.)**

"What about Layne?"

"Nothing," Kristen said a little too quickly.

"C'mon, Kris. I didn't tell anyone last time, and I won't tell anyone this time," pleaded Claire.

"I really should Claire. I mean I know I can trust you but… it doesn't just involve me."

"Layne's my friend too. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. As a matter of fact, why don't you call her right now?"

"It's nawt just Layne, Claire. But I really need somebody's help and since Layne and the rest of the WC aren't talking to me I have to ask you."

"Umm… first of all, what's WC? Second, you're friends with Layne?"

"Just lemme finish Claire. So the WC is the Witty Committee. It's like the PC only it's for 'witty' people. So I'm the alpha and well, we kinda had a fallout… So now there's no Witty Committee and I've lost three good friends."

Claire stared at her. "What?" She had to be joking.

"Claire, I'm not joking! This is serious!"

"Okay, say all of this is true. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you're Layne's friend too. Try to get her to tell you about the WC and see how she reacts and then we can figure out something together?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Okay, okay." The girls put their heads together and formulated a plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massie was left alone. _I hate this. Why me? And what's up with Claire? She's being so-_"Ow! Watch where you're going!"

Then she looked up. _Eh. Ma. Gawd. He…_Massie was speechless.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Here, let me help you."

"Th-thanks. Umm… I'm Massie Block. I go to OCD."

"Hey." The HART stranger flashed a smile, showing two perfect rows of white teeth. "I'm Bryan. Bryan Maier." **(A/N: Bryan is my real-life crush. And he's kind of a jerk. :P But I've decided to make him a HART.)**

**A/N: I know, I went really off topic, but I'll try to include what the plan is in the next chapter. Don't kill me. :) By the way, I've been writing chapters really fast, but I probably won't be able to keep up. I still go to school :) I just write during school. Shh… This is a really long authors note so I'm going to stop writing now :)**


	5. Operation Switcheroo :

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah…**

**A/N: What's an AU? Plus thank you all of you that are reading. I'd highly appreciate it if you would review :) Don't forget that constructive criticism!**

Massie's thoughts were all jumbled up. _Bryan? Derrington? Who can I trust?_ The instant she asked herself that question she knew the answer. **Claire**. Duh.

_But… Maybe I shouldn't tell anybody yet… I mean, really, what would the point be? Plus if I tell anybody it should be Alicia, to dig up some dirt. But then someone could steal him… Once you tell Leesh anything it's assumed it's going to reach the world. But I really need help. Maybe Kris or Dyl? But that wouldn't help anything._ Her thoughts whirled through her head like a tornado. Massie also couldn't stop thinking about Bryan. Did he have a girlfriend? If he did, what was her name? How old is she? How old is Bryan, for that matter? Where did he go to school?

After their brief introduction Bryan had excused himself, leaving her standing there like a total LBR, not to mention she hadn't learned anything about him. It wasn't natural for her to feel so unsure of herself. Alphas were supposed to be strong, always sure of their decisions and actions. Really, she shouldn't be making such a big deal about him, should she?

Massie plopped down on her smooth bedsheets. _Oops._ She jumped back up and straightened it out, then plopped into her beanbag chair.

Massie's computer beeped. Massie jumped up and ran over to her iMac.

CLAIREBEAR: Hey chica :) Wassup?

MASSIEKUR: Nothing! Y do u ask?

CLAIREBEAR: Umm… I was just gonna let u no that Dyl called and told me 2 tell u 2 fake sick 2morrow so we can switch up the clothes. But u sound jumpy. R u sure ur ok?

MASSIEKUR: of course I'm sure!

Claire could almost hear the snap in her voice.

CLAIREBEAR: wat happened the mall?

MASSIEKUR: Nothing! I hav homework, g2g

MASSIEKUR HAS SIGNED OFF.

Claire was confused. Had she said (typed) something? She scrolled back up through the chat. Massie seemed peculiarly protective/secretive about something. _I really should go up there and ask her what's wrong._ But then Claire rethought and thought maybe Massie was just a little frazzled about the whole money thing plus she had just spent a good 3 hours at a mall and hadn't spent a cent. Claire decided to wait till the next day.

"Kuh-laire, are you a flower?"

"No…"

"Then why are being so nosy?"

"Do you mean rosy?" Kristen whispered.

"No, I don't! I mean NOSY, as in the flower."

Kristen remained silent.

_Gawd, what was with her friends?? They were acting like… like Miley Cyrus! The whiny brat._ ** (A/N: Sorry to all the Miley Cyrus luh-vers. I will admit I like some of her songs.)**

"C'mon girls. We have a big day ahead of us. Switching clothes is boring. So let's get this party started!"

Massie blasted Katy Perry's I Kissed a Girl.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it…_

The thoughts of Bryan came flooding back. _Girlfriend…age…school…phone number…all the things she didn't know about him._ It was time to act. "Claire, could you come help me drag some more bags up here?" Massie beckoned Claire downstairs into the kitchen.

"What is it, Massie?" Claire asked.

"Shhhhh!" Massie ordered. "What I'm about to tell you is completely confidential. Hush hush."

Claire giggled. "Hush hush."

Massie groaned. "Kuh-laire! I ask for help and all you do is laugh! I'm going to go ask Leesh." She pretended she was about to storm up the stairs.

"No! Massie, I'll stop. I'm sorry. But please tell me," Claire exclaimed.

"What did I tell you?! Be quiet!" Massie was listening for footsteps or the smell of someone's perfume. But the only she heard was Hot n' Cold playing quietly. "Okay, so there was this guy. I bumped into him, literally, at the mall. His name is Bryan Maier. He's a total HART and I don't know what to do!"

Claire's lips were quivering. "This was about a GUY?!?!" Claire shrieked, snorting from laughing so hard.

"CLAIRE!!! Shut up!"

"Mass, calm down, You know your walls are practically soundproof. Well except to my brother's tuba." **(A/N: I made that up. Just go with the flow.)**

"Well, I can't decide what to do! Derrick is so ah-dorable but Bryan is a total HART! What should I do?"

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be telling Leesh this?"

"Opposite of yes! I do NAWT want it all over the school that I'm 'cheating on my boyfriend.' Why do you think you became my beta!"

"Wait. I'm your beta??"

"Yes, you are Kuh-laire. Now help!" Massie was begging Claire with her eyes.

"Well, um… I don't know! I'm not a boy person! That's Leesh!"

"And you think I don't know what? I've know Alicia since 1st grade! I'm NOT telling her anything."

"Mass, so what if it gets out? Then you can get info on him. You know, like his AGE. And you've told Leesh things before and she didn't spill."

"Yea… But I just don't like admitting to people that I need help." Massie knew that was a lame excuse, but she couldn't tell Alicia. Not for a million dollars. "Please Claire?"

"Did you just say please?" Claire sounded incredulous.

"Yes, I did, Kuh-laire. Would you like a thank you with that order?" Massie's voice was so snappy and sarcastic she could pierce glass.

"Well… If you actually said please… I guess I could help. What do you want me to do?"

"I need info on Bryan."

"Oh-kay… I'll tell Leesh then. I'm guessing you don't want to tell her yourself?"

"No, Kuh-laire. You are NAWT telling Leesh."

"Then where are you going to get the gossip?"

"You."

**A/N: Okay, okay, I didn't really wrap the plan into this chapter either. It's just not the right time. And I know I have like 5 stories wrapped into one. I'll try to remember all of them but if I don't… Remind me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, people, I am NOT dead! I AM looking for a writer/co-writer for this story! So drop me a PM if you're interested! I was reading my story through and realized I left out a whole part of the plot.**

"Hey Claire." Layne's voice was flat.

"What's up?"

"Nothin' much." Layne's voice was still dull, lacking the bubbly tone that usually lurked underneath.

"Hey, do you wanna come over on Saturday? I got _Twilight_ on DVD and we're going to squeal about Jacob and Edward!" Claire's eyes twinkled with excitement even though she knew she would have to talk to Layne about the WC soon.

"Nah..." Layne declined. "I've got homework."

"Yeah right. You're like the smartest person in school! You finish all your homework in class!"

"Well... I have to go... to the library!"

"Please, Layne. Are you KIDDING me?"

"Claire. I just don't feel like it."

"Why?" Claire knew what was about to come up.

"Cuz... I just don't."

"C'mon Layne. I thought you didn't care about what other people think about you!"

"I don't!" Layne protested. "I just can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Cuz."

"Layne! You know what! I give up. What are you going to do about Kristen?"

"Wh-what?!"

"The Witty Committee!"

"How do YOU know about the...?!"

"Kristen. Since I kept her secret about being poor she decided to trust me when the WC fell apart. So I heard. And Layne, she's really upset. She told me she lost three 'really good friends who didn't judge her by the clothes she wore.'"

"Well, I don't care!" Layne looked defiant. "Kristen was, and still is, being a bitch!" Layne's nostrils flared, like they did when she was mad about something.

Claire plowed on. "She wants to say she's sorry. She would've told you herself but every time she walks over to you run away. Layne, you're just being ridiculous."

"Me! I'm being ridiculous? Do you know what she DID to me?!?"

"Umm... I was kinda waiting for you to explain that to me."

"She insulted the WC! She told us we were really mean to her and couldn't believe that we - as in the Witty Committee - would act like that!"

"Well, what did you guys do?"

"Nothing! She sent all of us this text." Layne dug through her purse and pulled out her phone.

You guys are so mean! I don't even know why I was ever friends with you guys. I mean, really, it's not like you're geniuses. I have better friends, as you know. I'm leaving you guys for the PC, who actually supports me.

"You see, Claire? Kristen hates us."

**A/N: Yes, it's a short chapter. Don't kill me. I'm posting two today, because I haven't updated so long. AND PLEASE PM ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO WRITE/CO-WRITE THIS STORY.**


End file.
